This invention relates to a pushbutton tuner suitable for thinner formation thereof, and more particularly to a pushbutton tuner which is capable of rendering the pushbutton tuner thinner and compact especially at its core operating mechanism portion and properly performing a clutch releasing operation without causing possible divergence or slippage in such an operation.
To make the pushbutton tuner thinner is advantageous not only for saving of the materials employed but also for use of the pushbutton tuner in combination with other mechanisms, especially for use as a car radio. Accordingly, there have been proposed various structures to reduce the thickness of the pushbutton tuner. Some of them have succeeded in rendering a pushbutton mechanism portion thinner but they still employs, for a core operating mechanism, which is also requisite for the pushbutton tuner of this type, a bulky rockable crank structure or other bulky structure associated with a crank gear which prevented obtainment of a maximum desired reduction in the thickness or size of the pushbutton tuner as a whole. The conventional pushbutton tuners have another problem. In the pushbutton tuner, the tuning operation is carried out through either a so-called one-touch tuning operation by pushbutton means or a fine tuning operation by a manual dial selector means and a clutch mechanism is provided to switch operation from one to the other of such means. The designs of the clutch operating mechanism for these conventional pushbutton tuners have been such as to frequently cause defective clutch operation after long continuous use thereof.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an original and novel thinner pushbutton tuner which is free from the disadvantages of conventional pushbutton tuners as mentioned above.